1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to golf practice apparatus and more particularly to a modular golf practice apparatus that can be used indoors or outdoors and is easily portable.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many devices have been developed for improving ones skill in putting. These devices are typically heavy, unimaginative, and for use indoors only.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,034, 2,539,046, 3,944,232 4,240,637, 4,611,809, 4,634,130, 4,877,250, 4,978,127, 5,002,280, 5,069,455, 5,102,141, 5,171,016, 5,123,651, 5,390,925, 5,441,266, 5,445,381, and 5,505,451 have similar and related flaws. Many are square in shape and very dissimilar to any natural putting green. In some, the player stands in a fixed position at one end of the apparatus and putts towards the opposite end. Devices of this nature are not real in appearance or operation and not very interesting to practice on so practice becomes boring and thus not beneficial.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,904,034, 4,240,637, 4,611,809, 4,978,127, 5,002,280, 5,069,455, 5,123,651, 5,390,925, 5,441,266, 5,445,381 each use a series of levers, screws, or adjustable legs to change the contour of the putting surface. These items are cumbersome to operate and add considerable weight and expense to the apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,265 is round, but the player stands in a fixed position. The series of air bladders which are used to change contour adds considerable weight making the apparatus stationary.
Along similar lines, artificial grass mats have been used for years at golf driving ranges for use with golf clubs other than putters to practice longer shots. These mats are made with materials similar to artificial putting greens, and are beneficial to prevent turf wear and tear that is typical at most driving ranges. These grass mats having a section of grass to stand on and a separate section to hit the golf ball. Recent improvements have modified these mats to have a sandy base such that a golf tee may be stuck into them.
The putting greens as described above suffer from many similar problems. First, they are cumbersome to build and operate. Second, devices of this nature are not real in appearance or operation. Third, these devices typically may only be built to one shape and thus are not very interesting on which to practice. As such, practice becomes boring and not beneficial.
It is highly desirable to design an indoor/outdoor golf practice surface that overcomes many of the above deficiencies.
Accordingly, a principle desirable object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that overcomes some or all of the disadvantages of the prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that looks like a real natural putting green in color and shape.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus on which the player may putt from various positions and can move about the surface constantly changing lengths and direction of putts as a golfer would move about a natural putting green.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice device that may be played outdoors in warm weather and indoors during inclement weather. The frame, playing surface, structure support and cups are entirely weatherproof.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that is interesting to play.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that is easy to operate.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that is lightweight and easily portable.
Yet another additional object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that can be economically manufactured and be durable in nature.
A still additional object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus which uses real regulation practice green cups and cup markers.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus on which the player can chose continuous uninterrupted putting practice through a ball clearing duct located in at least one cup.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a golf practice apparatus that can be adjustable to match the contours of real natural putting greens.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a putting surface on the golf practice apparatus that can be changed, substituted or replaced if necessary.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a modular practice apparatus that is easily interchangeable between a putting green and a driving surface by simply changing the configuration and grass length.
These and other objects are achieved by the disclosed golf practice apparatus. The golf practice apparatus has a plurality of modular, rigid portable subpieces that can be easily connected to form a putting green in a plurality of different sizes and shapes. The frame in a preferred embodiment is supported by a lightweight plastic material and has a simulated grass surface that is attached to the frame allowing a person to stand on the frame and putt or hit a golf ball. A plurality of golf cups may be located in the surface of the golf practice apparatus allowing for putting in any direction. Various contours can also be placed on the surface allowing for a user to practice putts with different breaks. In addition, the length of the simulated grass surface may be modified from very short, for use as a putting green, to longer, where it is used as a driving mat.
These and other desirable objects and advantages of the present invention will in part appear hereinafter and will in part become apparent after consideration of the specification with reference to the drawings and ensuing description.